


Гнев Горы || The Anger Of The Mountain

by AliceRein



Category: The Inpatient (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, Gen, Horror, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: [...] и тогда Гора издала такой крик, что пошатнулись деревья.
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Гнев Горы || The Anger Of The Mountain




End file.
